


Day Twenty Three: Wire

by writing_everday



Series: Klaine Advent 2018 [23]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 14:53:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17123453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writing_everday/pseuds/writing_everday
Summary: Blaine's mom misses her son





	Day Twenty Three: Wire

Blaine was the type of person to walk while he talked on the phone. His boyfriend loved to watch him walk in and out of rooms with the phone pressed against his ear. Sometimes, Blaine would answer the phone and continue cooking dinner, which kept his hands busy. So far, Kurt hasn’t seen him burn anything but Blaine had only been living with him for a few months.

After they took their break and Blaine was settled into city life, their relationship was back on track. Then, they both finished a year at NYADA and Kurt was ready to move in with his boyfriend. Kurt asked Blaine and they had a very mature and reasonable conversation weighing the pros and cons and talking about what had gone wrong the last time they lived together. In the end, Blaine moved in.

“Mom, I’d love to come visit but I can’t afford it right now. The diner only pays so much,” Blaine tells her.

By the frustrated look on his face, Kurt knows this isn’t the first time he said that to her.

“I don’t need you to do that for me.”

“Mom,” Blaine comes and sits by Kurt on the couch. “Please, let me talk to Kurt for a second.”

Kurt watched Blaine move the phone away from his mouth.

“She wants to wire me money so we can come visit her and your parents.”

“Okay,” Kurt shrugs. “Vogue needs two weeks notice for time off though.”

“Kurt needs two weeks to notify his internship.”

There’s murmuring on the line.

“We will buy tickets for the end of the month,” Blaine assures her. “Bye, mom. Love you too.”

With a long sigh, Blaine puts his phone back in his pocket.

“She misses you,” Kurt says, placing a hand on Blaine’s leg.

“I know.” Blaine looks at Kurt. “I love living here. I love the freedom. I love you.”

“And I love you.”

Blaine leans forward and kisses Kurt’s cheek. Not satisfied with the kiss, Kurt pulls Blaine’s face to him and kisses him for real. This ends with Blaine pressing himself onto Kurt while kissing him.


End file.
